Book of Life
by twinky-linky-winky
Summary: She will stop at nothing until she is heard. Noone is aware of Leah recent accident and how it has impacted her life. After realizing she has fallen for Jacob, troubled by the life that has been forced upon her; she is making drastic measures to change.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did own Jacob and Leah....xD A girl can wish...eh?**

**Prologue: **Book of Life

.::

**

* * *

**

.::

Leah P.O.V

Life is so hard in many ways and it puts obstacles for one to overcome. The weak move on the earths soil like worms. The strong will sky rocket to the stars. Life's a precious gift everyone should value. Not everyone appreciates how easy they have it compared to lesser unfortunate people.

I've walked on this world without knowing my purpose in life and got lost in my own clueless bubble. I've come to a period in time where my clock has timed out. If that's even possible?

A lot of things mean so much more to me now than it has in the past. When reality does finally sink in everything else seems so surreal. The perfect things suddenly have flaws. The perfect family others think that exist isn't so perfect as they seem.

The perfect individual. The perfect house. The perfect friends. The perfect everything. Nothing is perfect. Period.

However......

The imperfect things is what makes us humans love it all the more. From own experience I can finally say by heart that I value little things even more and it's imperfections. No ones perfect and due to this truth no one has the right to judge others. It's a hard lesson learned but I learned nonetheless.

Almost loosing my life to four moving wheels made me realize how easy I had it. Getting hit by a car isn't funny. I made it seem like almost dying wasn't serious. Frankly it isn't a matter that I should had taken so lightly. It isn't fair to my family and my self to have wished I'd been better of sleeping for eternity in a coffin. I've been nothing but naive and selfish.

I've hurt the ones I love the most without even realizing it. I hate myself for disrespecting the people around me. They care about me and I have no right to have treated them in that manner. I have many regrets regrading how I treated others. However, the bottom line is without this accident happening I probably would of never realized this mistakes. It would had only continue to happen repeatedly.

This might seem a touchy topic but by this happening I take it as a blessing.

I start a new tale in the book of life. As the the night ends with stars and the moon up above lighting the billions of beating hearts. Unconscious body's unmoving in their beds during the peaceful night. The next day begins with the sun rising. A page is turned in the book of life and a new adventure is awaken from it's slumber.

Still so much out there to see. Start my own chapter in the book of life.

I'm letting go of my past. The pain it holds will float in sync with the breeze outside my window but the lessons learned won't leave from my grasp. The lessons learned will be tucked in my back pocket. To never be forgotten. A constant reminder of things I am not allowed to ever repeat in the future.

To start a fresh beginning is what every individual needs. Start from scrap. Build my empire by hand with the help of love ones.

With this in mind I will strive to make things better with others I pushed away. All I need is a second chance. I promise to never let anyone down. Want to make things better and prove myself I'm a changed person.

If only things were that easy......

But I will stop at nothing until I am heard. That is why after ten years being away from La Push I'm coming back. Make things right with my family. No one is aware of my recent accident and how it has impacted my life. It will only fall on deaf ears. I haven't seen or heard from my family. But I promise to change things for the better.

Tomorrow is another day. The day I'll be coming back home............

.::

* * *

.::

**On to the next chapter......**

**I hope everyone likes the opening. Tell me what you think and if it is even worth continuing.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I don't make any money by doing this. **

**Chapter one: **Thoughts of The Past.

.::

* * *

.::

Leah P.O.V

Life is full of surprises. Life is never fair when you want it to be. At every turning corner there is a challenge awaiting to be either defeated or lost to. Times that I'm down or happy is when I think back to my family I left behind. Over the couple last years I've come to understand my self so much and being able to let go of painful memories.

Ever since I had been fifteenth and ran away from home I've been struggling to survive all on my own just until now.

It's horrible having the feeling no one being able to understand you. Might as one try no one still gets a clue. Your cry for help. Your restless sleep nights. Turning and twisting at night while everyone is at sleep. Your cry of help just doesn't reach people ears. You always have one person you want them to understand you but they don't get the hints.

I'm a very weird person to understand. I do the opposite of what I feel. I try to confuse people on purpose just so they don't know how I'm truly feeling. I've become a master at hiding how I feel. It's so much easier to pick a fight with someone and let them think they are the ones doing something wrong. It reality the problems just comes for one self. Instead of blaming others for doing harmless acts I simply make it seem their fault. They do nothing and yet I'm the one that blames them. I do have my reasons though.

Why would I want to let people in and let them see the real me? Been hurt way to much to let myself get hurt again. I've been walking around with a brick wall in front so no one is able to get a chance to understand how I feel.

Honestly I just don't know how to ask for help. It's hard feeling lonely. No one to lean on. Everyone that has ever been close to me hurts me some way. It's such excruciating pain. Hiding it is my only way I have been able to survive from myself. Tears at night are meaningless. No one knows when you suffer alone.

May as one try it just doesn't stop. Throat tight and dry. Tears flowing down rosy cheeks that leave wet trails behind. The pain suffered over years bubbles up. Bottom line is at one point no one can deal with it alone.

It's too much to handle. I have problems with being abandon by everyone. You care about people but they disappoint you. My motto has been to just think the worse of everyone and maybe just then you won't get hurt. However, even by saying this to myself isn't enough. Telling and feeling are two different things. I hid it so well from the outside world. And yet there is times I became weak and people were able to see me suffer.

It's funny how just one guy makes a person change. Regardless of what I had said to the man I had fallen in love with I didn't want him out of my life. Yet I went through hell with the only person I'd come to trust besides my cousin. In the end he just left me for another woman. A woman I'd considered my sister. Someone I had always confided in and seek for advice. The two single people closest to me betrayed me.

It'd been like any other day or so I thought. I had gotten home from work. All I had been wanting to do was get home to my fiance, Sam.

As I was heading to the master bed room noises could be heard from within. At that point I started to panic. My hands were clammy and sweaty. Tussling of bed sheets and moans was all I could hear. I denied what I was hearing. I wanted to just think I had gone crazy at the moment and wasn't hearing what I think I was.

When I pushed the door open it was dark. Dark to the point that I couldn't see where I was walking and my hands in front of my face. I pushed the switch up to my right to turn the lights on and what was before me was the shock of my life. Emily my cousin was sleeping with Sam.

I stood rooted to the floor trembling to the very bone. Tears streamed down my face. The pain was unbearable. I tried to deny it all. It was pointless.

The two people I loved dearly in this world were having sex before my eyes. In my own home! In my bed where countless times Sam and I made love. Whispers of "I Love You".

From then on I'd been a walking zombie. No emotions were ever felt. My mind was blank. I never saw them since then. I didn't want to ever see them again. Yet a part of me wanted to forget all of this and have everything how it used to be.

That wasn't reality. My hopes were things that couldn't and won't happen. I am not a magician that could change the past with the snap of my fingers.

Emily been the only one I had kept in contact with since I'd ran away from La Push. Sam and I had been dating way before I'd even I left. We had history together. Sam had done everything he could to find me. It'd been hard back then for him to keep it a secret from the pack. Until a year ago he found me and left to where I was. He'd left his responsibilities behind to be with me. He'd been the leader of the wolf pack. Even knowing that he stayed with me.

So coming to find out he slept with my cousin was hard to understand. He sacrificed so much for me and he would cheat on me? It was all too confusing. The only conclusion I'd been able to come up with was he imprinted on my cousin.

Imprinting still wasn't an excuse to cheat on me. Why couldn't he had just been honest? Instead he had to go ahead and sleep with Emily. In my own home at that!

Emily had come countless of times to visit me here in New York. They been hiding this from me for so long. I was so stupid to not notice anything and to let it go this far.

Love is blind. I believed every word Sam would say. Even on the nights he would stay out so late I didn't questioned his actions. His private meetings with Emily. Never did I once think bad of it. Turns out I was wrong. They been doing this for so long behind my back. They had the guts to continue this affair.

I don't know what I want anymore.

There is one thing though. Even with all this heart pain I've decided to come back home. At least have a chance to repair things with my family.

On the fateful day of my accident I had made up my mind.

Now as I look out the small window of the airplane I can see I the nearing track. I was finally back home.

My true home....

.::

* * *

.::

I hope this was a eye opener on a part of Leah past. There is till secrets untold. Still more surprises to come. Even more painful events of the past.

**I need a beta. If anyone would like to be just send me a message. I need someone to read over my work and make sure nothing is out of place. Hopefully this two chapters I haven't had any mistakes. Is so please point it out please.**

**33 Until next time. Leah is back home.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

.::

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and do not profit from this. **

**Chapter Two: **Back Home and An Unexpected welcome.

I want to thank my amazing Beta, **JacobFan**. If it weren't for her I would of probably given up and taken down the story. With her encouragement she kept me going. So I greatly appreciate her help. You should check out her stories to. She writes amazing and if anyone thinks otherwise then I'll virtually bet your ass up. She's awesome so she deserves everyone's respect.

::.

* * *

.::

**Leah P.O.V.**

Reality dumps tons of bricks on my shoulders. I have been stressing the whole flight to Washington. How am I going to deal with showing up on the front steps of my mothers house after ten years being away? It's not like I can smack a huge grin on my face and act like nothing has happen. Maybe I should consider mailing myself to them. When they open the package, I'll pop out like a surprise they've been waiting for the longest. Now that is nonsense. It was funny while it lasted. To expect for my mom Sue and brother Seth to act like everything is fine after all this years is too much to ask for.

Will I get a warm welcome? Will I get the door shut in my face?

I don't know what to do now, I'm lost. The problem of this situation is, I don't even have a plan to begin with. I just packed my bags, quit my job and took a flight straight to here. Physically being here isn't the same as to have an idea in mind. When the real weight of the problem weighs down on you; you take in consideration on how deep the problem really is. To have come here to La Push, is going to be harder than I ever imagined. I can't believe I dropped everything back home and expect every single thing to go smoothly here. There is no back up plan to fall upon if this goes bad.

I still can't come up with a conclusion as to why I would make such a risky act and put everything at stake with my family. Yet I can't lie to my self as much as I would like to try. The answer is simple. I miss my family and my old life. I regret to having to run away back then. I've missed out on so much. My little brother has grown up so much and I might not even recognize him. My dear mother was always so sweet. She took care of us all on her own. After the death of my father, my mother took it so badly. She wasn't her self for very a long time. She was distant with Seth and I for the longest. She would cry at the mention of my fathers name or even when something would remind her of him.

It didn't help out the matter either her finding out one late morning that her only daughter ran away from home. I can't even be sure how she took my abandoning her. It was a selfish act indeed. Regardless of the some inner conflicts I'm having with my decision now, all in all it was worth it though. Don't get me wrong I do regret having to leave unnoticed and cut off contact with my family completely. However, in a sense of self salvation I needed to do this for myself. I needed to extract myself from my past and experience "life" on my own.

One main example of this is Emily Freaking soon to be Uley. Emily has betrayed me in more ways then I dare say. I feel ashamed of myself. She was the only one I did talk to out of all the people that I left behind in La Push. Who would of thought someone I've practically known my whole life, who I've considered my best friend and even safe to say like a sister could hurt me so. We used to be glued by the hips. We couldn't leave each others sides. She cheated on our sisterly relationship. She cheated on my trust. Lastly, she cheated me with Sam. To make matters worse, I saw it with my own eyes. During the period I had been away from my "true home" Emily was the only person to know my where about's. She'd visit me at least four times out of the year. Then Sam came into the picture. He found where I've been hiding all this time. However, I had a gut feeling that Emily told him my location. Sam had told me the whole story of him being the pack leader. At the beginning I believed none of his stories of being a wolf.

That was until when I was with Sam dirt back riding and Emily had been visiting at the time. Sam that day was so moody that even asking him questions would piss him of. Sam and Emily started arguing over some matters so pointless. Sam had gotten so pissed of that he was trembling. He hit boiling point that made him transform into wolf form. I'd been so shocked that I passed out. At the time I been so out of it that I wasn't aware in the process of Sam changing forms his claws made huge wounds on Emily's face. The doctors said Emily was left scarred for life.

During that period of time Emily and Sam grew very close together. Never did I think anything of it. I'd just assumed that Sam felt guilty about scarring Emily face. There was so much inner conflict within me at the time. First, finding out Sam hadn't lied about being a wolf. Secondly, dealing with Emily being the way she was with her face.

Never had I felt so left out and so insecure in our relationship. Sam stopped being affectionate. He would be cold towards me when he didn't get his ways. When Emily was around he would act like a little perfect angel. Even at that point, I ignored all the odd signals. To add to the loads of problems I was having Emily would be hostile towards me in difficult situations. I made excuses for them both. My reasoning was, they were acting like that was because they needed to take out their frustration out and they were still dealing with Emily ordeal.

So instead of looking at the problem in hand I'd blame it on that fact. In the back of mind I knew something strange was going on between Sam and Emily. I just let it continue like that for two years. When I did mention it to them if they would tone it down; they would gang up on me, saying that I was being stupid and was thinking into things to much. So I let it go, Emily's scars are permanent and I felt guilty for it happening.

Then that fateful day came when Sam had proposed to me. That been the happiest day of my life.

How was it that one of my happiest moment of my life could of turn into the worst? A month later Emily had come to visit me again to congratulate us. During the week she was over I was working over time and I came home from work to find my sister/cousin Emily in the throws of passion with my boyfriend Sam. Better yet, the man I was engaged to cheated on me! I can't understand how someone could hurt me this much. I never asked for this and didn't even deserve it. How could someone I was engaged to do this? How could the two of them do this? How could this even happen?

As I stood rooted to the floor pure shock over took me. I'd just witness Sam humping the shit out of my cousin. The couple of seconds I stood there felt like years. I heard Sam grunts. Emily moans of pleasure. They seemed to be in their own world because they didn't react to my presence until I gasped. Right there and then the damage was done. Nothing else could be done to fix what I already knew had been coming but ignored it nonetheless. My heart shattered into millions of pieces. The fragments of my broken heart were so small that is seems like it could be pecks in the air floating away from my reach. It was irreparable. My stomach twisted into knots. My throat was raw and dry. Tears streamed down my face. It was unbearable. It was a feeling I can't put into words.

They both turned my way and neither of them moved a muscle. It was the strangest feeling in the world. It was as if I was witnessing everything from someone else eyes and could feel their excruciating pain. The pain was so strong it left me gasping for air. I crumbled to the floor curling up into a ball crying from the pain. Sam ran to my side while wrapping the bed sheets to cover his nude body. When he reached my side and went to reach for me I snapped out my trance and ran from there. Running from the pain thinking I could leave it behind. I was wrong. I kept running blindly and ran out the front door to the pouring rain.

It was freezing. My clothes were soaked through within seconds. The rain drops felt like pins against my face but that didn't stop me from running. My hair was plastered on my face blocking my vision. My legs were numbed, but what was worse was that my heart was numbed. I kept running but tripped over my own two feet. I curled up into a ball for the second time that hour on the middle of the street. Thunders could be heard. I stayed in that fragile position for what felt for hours. The rain picked up. In that weak state I prayed for the rain to wash away my sorrows along with it.

Then to soon to my liking, Sam screams calling my name reached my ears. I stood up even as my legs protested. I ran the rest of the way down the road without looking at my surroundings. Blinding lights from an on coming car was right on my tail. But I still kept running just wanting to get away from Sam. As I was running across the road a car hit me from the side and threw me to the front yard of a house.

I don't remember a thing from the accident. The next time I woke up, I found myself in critical condition. I was told that I had a fracture on my skull. I was bleeding and needed to be stable before they could do surgery on my femur. They told me that they only had done surgery on my ankle because it was sticking out my skin. It was a emergency. It needed to be done. Thank God I'd made it through and only had to wait to be stable. When I was stable enough I had surgery done on my femur. Overall, I had a skull fraction, right ankle, right femur, left wrist and my pelvis.

I spent two weeks in the hospital in recovery. After that, I spent three months in recovering and two months in therapy. I never heard from Sam or Emily. They didn't have the balls to come face me especially what just happened to me.

Every though all I have endure I learned from it all.

As I see it now it was a life I needed to experience. I needed to mature and grow on my own as an individual. It wasn't easy one bit, but I'm not the same person as before. The next challenge that crosses my path will have to face me head on......

::.

* * *

.::

**Leah P.O.V.**

Now I find myself in a taxi heading to my mothers house. I am trembling, I have no idea how my family will react to my unexpected visit. Right now I have my mind set to get this over with. The more I prolong it the more I will have doubts and start to consider this as a big mistake. Now is not a good time to backtrack, after all I've accomplished coming here.

I miss my mothers cooking so much. I can still remember waking up in the morning to the smell of pancakes. Still recall being over protective over my little brother and embarrassing him in purpose just to see him blush. So many precious memories. There had been a time when Seth was watching a scary movie and I snuck away from the couch to go to my room to put on a clown mask. I got in behind him and spooked the living shit out of my poor brother. That's not even the funny part. He had an accident in his pants. I'd hit the floor laughing with cramps on my sides. Even now years later, I believe he is still scared of clowns. I traumatize my poor brother.

Another time during the night I went into his room and put blue hair dye in his hair. When he woke up for school that morning I woke up to an ear piercing scream from Seth. The horror on his face was priceless. I even took pictures of it with my cell and blackmail him with it when he wouldn't do favors I asked.

"Ma'am? Hello were here lady!" The driver screamed at me.

"Yes?" I replied stupidly.

"We are here," He said slowly giving me a look like if I was crazy. I just smirked.

"Driver please pull over a block away from that house," I say while pointing to the house.

"Yes ma'am. That will be $10.56 please," The driver replies.

I swear I heard him mumble some nonsense about me. I bite back my tongue. I nod and hand over the money. I get out the taxi car. It speeds up around the curve sending dusts practical's into my eyes.

_'Son of a cocking sucking bitch. If I ever see that driver I swear I'll cut of his balls and hang them on his front door...'_ I shake my head to stop my train of thoughts before I actually act upon that.

Slowing but steadily I make my way to the house. I look around my surroundings to make sure no one has spotted me or better yet, recognized me. I pull my hoodie over my head to be less noticeable and keep my face from peeping eyes. The neighborhood looks just as I remember it. Seth and I used to race down these streets. On weekends we set up nets being held up by broom sticks leaning on beach chairs. We would play soccer with the neighborhood kids until it would turn dark and mom would scream for us to go inside.

When I near the house I see someone coming out the front door. At first I act like I'm a casual person walking down the side walk. _'Please let it not be mom'_ I peeked under my hoodie when I realize it was Emily. She's wearing a skin tight blue tube top with skinny jeans and aqua colored flats. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her scarred face very visible to the eye. My face becomes flushed with fury. Taking a deep breath I try to calm myself down. I turn around quickly when Emily calls out my name. I stop right on my tracks. I fist my hands keeping my feet glued to the floor unmoving.

"Leah is that you? Why you hiding under that ridiculously sweater?" Emily pouts innocently. She walks up behind me and forces me to face her. I stiffen under her touch on my person. I shiver under her hand. Even a hand she lays on me it grosses me out.

"What do you want Emily? Don't you think you've done enough damage?" I ask calmly, hiding my true feelings behind a blank face. I could tell she was starting to get irritated not getting a reaction out of me. Not even on my death would I give in so easily to her ever again.

"How did it feel having me sleep with your fiancé. It felt so good Sam being inside me. What a pity he picked me over you," Emily mocked me. I could feel the burning sensation in my eyes but I wasn't going to let her get the joy of seeing me crying. I spit on her face and get a fist full of her hair pulling it in my grasp.

"Actually much better honey. You always get MY sloppy seconds. Your the whore, sleeping with the man I loved. You dare bring up the painful past? You got a face only a mother could love...unfortunately she too hates it. Your scarred for life and a fucking nasty personality along with it," I smirk. I felt pride starting to see her outer shell crumple for a couple for seconds. She wipes the spit of her face with her tube shirt and pulls her hair out of my grasp.

"Your so nasty and have no civil behavior. Your just mad because your the one left without a man and no one wants. Leah you so stupid to think your family would want you back. Everyone hates you. I may have steal you man away but I will be much more happy than you will ever be. I swear I'll make your life a living hell," She says coolly.

"Your a cunt, sucking dicks for a living. You walk around with a dick stuck up so far up your ass. A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind. It only shows more of what a pig your inside," I say while raising my voice. I was getting so angry my body was trembling.

"Leah I will always take away what you have. What ever it takes I will do it. I never was your true friend. I used you to get to Sam. I get satisfaction seeing you in pain. And you know the bad part is? You might have not guessed this but Sam imprinted on me. I had the choice to make him my friend but I couldn't resist his body. He is so big that he fits perfectly in between in my legs. That's where he has always belonged," Emily says with a mocking voice.

My body was trembling uncontrollably. I wanted to rip her head of. The bitch is a slut and doesn't deserve to live. Emily backed up scared from dear life. Her face was pale white. It seemed to feed to my anger wanting to rip her to shreds. I was shaking like crazy. Before I knew what was happening I changed into a wolf. Emily screams could be heard for miles.

I didn't register my transformation except concentrate on killing Emily for all the pain she has caused. I close in on my prey. I stalk to her like a deer caught unexpectedly. If she made a run for it; it was going to be more then fun. Let the cat and mouse game begin. I advance on her and snarl. She makes a run for but I pounce on her. Playing with her is going to be more fun than I first realized.

I am going to make her pay for everything she has done. Going to rip her from limb to limb. Emily screams for mercy. "Leah please! Let me explain! You can't do...." Emily face scrunches up in pain as a piercing scream is emitted from her body.

I hunch down and whimper. Her scream was hurting my sensitive ears. I snap and snarl in Emily face in hopes she shuts up. She just takes it up another notch. I put more pressure on her legs with my paws when a unexpected force throws me on my side......

::.

* * *

.::

Cliff hanger. Review and let me know what you think.

::.


	4. Chapter 4

.::

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Twilight characters. Furthermore, do not make any money by doing this. It's purely fan-made.

I want to thank again my awesome Beta(**JacobFan**). She's one of the people that encourage me to update much sooner. If not for her I would've of putted this story on hold or just taken it down.

I have noticed that people aren't as interested in this story as much as I'd like but it's their loose. And even through that, I'm going to get it done and enjoy writing it. So blah :P But thank you for the ones that have sticked around and I love you guys!! The next chapter is done and I should have up by Monday night or Tuesday. Now onto the chapter. I know you don't want to read my pointless blabbing, Lol..

::.

* * *

.::

Leah P.O.V.

I was thrown on my side by a omnipotent force a couple of feet away from Emily. The hit to my body was such a huge impact of force I became disorientated. My body is throbbing everywhere. From the dull pain on my right side I could tell I at least had a couple of ribs broken from the brunt force of the hit. I lay on my left side, whimpering in distress wondering what this unexpected action done upon my person was.

My mind was clouded with many thoughts running around my brain. I open my eyes in my injured state and look at my surroundings. My vision was blurred by my blood and dirt, but I blink a couple of times until my sight is clear. Emily was now behind a giant black wolf being protected. The wolf was hunch down on it's fronts paws baring it's canines in warning. Emily continued to cry dramatically. I didn't even get the chance to do any series damage, dumb little slut.

In an instant four more wolves appeared, all snarling and growling at me; approaching ever so slightly. The four wolves seemed to be protecting the giant wolf that was protecting Emily.

I have to get my barring. The wolves were standing a few feet away from my collapsed body. I see them start to move in on me and try shakily to get up. I growl for them to stay away as I fall back to the floor, but they only began to move in closer. My body trembled from the agonizing blow I received as I try to stand up again. I am wobbly with my footing, but I manage. I don't understand what is going on and I want a explanation.

I am frighten and even though I'm morphed into a wolf I still feel weak and don't have an ounce of a chance to protect my self against them. Assuming the out of all of them, the wolf protecting Emily was the Alpha. It bothered me that he seemed attached to Emily. What is bothering me even more is that all the stuff that Seth used to rant on about what he learns on discovery channel about wolves stuck in my head. But I shake myself out of it, I want to get to the bottom of the problem at hand.

However, any chance I might have had at befriending them and getting answers was gone. Especially now that I almost took the life of_ "Precious"_ Emily.I don't know whether they are good or bad. All they know is that I hurt her and they are protecting their something _"special"_ and anyone who wants to bring harm to that _"special thing"_ will have a price to pay. Looks like I just brought my own death upon myself.

I can't believe they want to protect a _"thing"_ like Emily. I don't blame them though because I was fooled by her good acting skills. She had managed to ruin the life I'd accomplished for myself and was now living with the man I love. Life just isn't fair.

_'I wonder who these wolves are in person,' _the voice in my head asked. There is a possibility I knew at least one of them, possibly all of them. But who? I don't know. La Push being such a small and close nit community everyone grew up together around here. Everyone knew each other, which was very annoying.

Right about now I wish Sam would burst through the forest a few feet away in-front of me and come to my rescue. I know he betrayed me along with Emily, but he wouldn't let me die even if he had left me laying on the floor that day I was hit by a car. He wouldn't, right?

There's no way he knows I'm stuck in this situation, no one knew. I have to snap myself out of it, I've got to think realistically. Plus, Sam had mentioned only males could turn into wolfs. So why in the world would I even think that? Because.... I still love him and want him to protect me from harms way.

I'm on my own now and have to stop dreaming of useless possibilities. I know my logical side knows, I will never get back with him. But humans are humans. It's hard to act with logic when humans tend to follow their feelings most of the time. I'm not saying it's a bad thing but when someone has done wrong to you then you gotta be strong and move on. I've become bitter but I still came back for one goal. I want to get my old life back and my family. But first I need to figure out how it is possible for me to morph into a wolf, and I need to get myself out of this sticky situation.

It's clear to me that no one is going to come to my rescue, but I feel so useless. Sam isn't my protector anymore, my home, my love, my peace, my life, but is my nothing now. Even after people you care about hurt you; you still hold a link with them and will feel something towards them no matter what. Of course he would never in his right mind think I'm able to morph into a wolf and yet here I am now. Sadly I know, there will always be that _"if"_ he knew I'm in trouble and _"if"_ he would come to my aid.

Four of the wolves are now circling around me, each coming closer with each step. Still assuming the Alpha is the defender of Emily. '_As if I could do anything when I'm surrounded by FOUR wolves. Pathetic losers, I'm the one in danger now and not that dick sucking whore,' _The little voice in my head screamed.

I'm getting angrier as the seconds tick by. I have to come up with a plan, I am starting to feel like a piece of meat for these giant fierce douche bags. I snarl and growl viciously as I'm about to attack the smaller one of them, when another wolf burst through the forest.

It's coat is beautiful. It's size was even bigger than the wolf protecting Emily. They both made eye contact. To me it seems like they were having a conversation but that had to be impossible. Then again now impossible things seem possible now. Then the wolf that had just burst through the forest starts to head my way growling savagely.

I was in a trance, I couldn't look away from the wolf walking towards me. It's eyes were the lightest tint of brown I have ever seen and held a golden mixture to it. I felt like I could see into it's very soul. The wolfs eyes held so much sadness but it seemed curious about me, and I could detect no aggression towards me so that was a plus. However, I was not about to fall into a trap and become distracted. The four wolves surrounding me stand aside as the wolf nearing me crouched down and whimpered. I didn't understand what was going on. First this wolf was growling at me and now it's whimpering at me. I growl and snap my jaws at him to not come any closer.

He continues to whimper at me but I don't back down. I've had enough of this, I am going to fight this wolf to the death if I have to. So if death is my fate, then so be it. I snarl and launch myself at him but not before the other four wolves bite into my furry skin and hold be down. I howl in pain as one of them bites down on my snout and then another digs his teeth into my neck as the other two bite into both my sides.

I am in the most extreme pain I have ever felt. I howl and whimper as three of the wolves let go and the one still holding me by the neck starts to drag me into the forest. My blood pooled onto the floor as I'm being dragged of. I don't move a limb knowing it was pointless at this point. The biggest wolf looked at me with sad eyes but followed behind me with the rest of them. The one that had been protecting Emily had disappeared along with that conniving bitch.

The wolf holding me threw me against a tree and I smack hard into the thin tree, snapping it in half. I hit the floor with a thud, the debris digging into my skin. I am weak and can't move, I am a bloody mess and was all banged up and ripe for the picking.

The wolves come closer to me, eyeing me wearily. They sniff me and growl lowly. The biggest one starts to give a purr, almost whimper like sound. It licks my face and nudges me but all I could do was whimper in pain. I don't respond to anything, I was quivering from the pain. Never in my whole life have I experience anything this extreme. His lapping tongue was soothing and it irritated me being comfortable with someone I had no idea who it is. He pulls aways and runs of behind a tree, and when he comes back transformed as human, I get the shock of my life.

It's Jacob! My fucking....shit!

I couldn't believe Jacob was one of them. I don't know what to think. He must not know who I am.

How stupid of me. Of course he wouldn't know. What doesn't add up is why he is being gentle with me when a wolf he doesn't know just tried to kill Emily. Either he knew what a whore Emily was or he felt pity for me.

He kneels beside me and gently touches my open wounds. I whimper in pain. I growl for him to back off but not seeing him for years made me realize how much I truly did miss everyone. I hate this, I hate feeling weak. Jacob pulls his hand away and shakes his head in sadness. He's wearing cut of shorts. He is more handsome than what I remember. He is a man now and has matured completely. A black shirt hung over his left shoulder.

"Look I don't who you are and what you were thinking to attack Emily in a open area where you could be seen. I'm sorry also they had to be so rough with you but we couldn't let you hurt anyone. I assume you must have just transformed into a wolf and you were simply scared and confused but you shouldn't have attacked her. We are not here to hurt you. Please change back into human and we will example everything you need to know," He said to me.

Jacob turns to the other wolfs and tells one of them to check up on Emily. He run's of into the distance. I'm consumed with fury at the mention of Emily's name. Once the wolf sped off in the distance it all became a blur.

Jacob whispers into my ear, "I'll put this shirt over you and you change back. To change though you must calm yourself down and be at complete ease. Can you do that for me?" Jacob asks me.

I whimper and try to calm myself down, ignoring how much pain I'm in. But I knew I wasn't going to do what he was asking of me. Not in any life time was I going to be told what to do. I lay very still until Jacob puts the shirt over me and with the minimum strength I have; I shoot up on my four paws and take off at lighting speed. I shiver as the cold breeze hits my body full force. It is amazing and I feel free, something I haven't in ages. How could I have been missing out on this my whole life?

Everything was happening so fast. It was like I wasn't even myself and am watching everything happening through a t.v. screen. I see myself sprint through the forest at a shocking speed. Jacobs screams at me to stop but that only pushes me even faster. It was like flying through the air.

The wolfs run after me but I left them in the dust. They weren't nearly as fast as I am. In matter of seconds I am out of sight and their growls, grunts, howling, and Jacob's screams become faint. I keep on running. No idea where I'm heading. I'll figure it out eventually, it almost felt like I was becoming more of an animal. My body was starting to ache less as time progressed. I don't know why but it was less painful.

It's dark out now and have been running for hours and I feel ready to drop. My muscles ache and I stop abruptly hearing the sound of a rippling river near by. I find it quickly and drink my fill of water until I'm satisfied. After I lay by a tree trunk and close my eyes falling asleep seconds later.

::.

* * *

.::

Leah P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of chirping birds. My body still ached but it isn't anything compared to yesterday. I rub my sleepy eyes and gasp when I realize I'm human again. It's an instant relief. The problem now is, I'm naked in the middle of the wilderness and no clue where I am. I run my fingers through my tangled hair and pluck out the dried out leaves.

I stand by the river and lower my self carefully into the water to rinse of the dirt stuck to my skin. The water is cold but relief fills me as I begin to work the kinks out of my muscles.

Once I'm done, I get out and walk along the edge of the river hoping it would lead me to some civilization. After hours of walking I see a cottage surrounded by thick trees. Quietly as possible I near the cottage and lean my back against a tree. Making sure no one is around or will spot me, I make my way to the back yard and see clothes hung on chairs left out to dry out.

I see a shirt big enough to reach my mid thighs. I crawl to the nearest window and peak inside to double check no one is inside at the moment. Satisfied seeing no one is inside I get the shirt and put it on. The shirt is still a bit damp but it would have to do for now.

It's better than having to walk around naked in the middle of nowhere. The cottages back door is slightly open. I look to both sides and sneak inside. My knees were shaking and I am beyond nervous. You never know, someone could have a gun and shoot your head off for trespassing. I shake my mental images away and look through the kitchen cabinets for any dry food. I find a bag of chips.

This will have to do. Besides the chips everything else is empty. I spot a pair of rain boots and pull them on. I wasn't going to take anymore chances looking around any longer. I turn to leave when I hear a truck pulling up in front.

"Shit!" I scream.

I run for the back door but it was too far to make it in time. I look at the stairs to my left and run up. I look around and hide in a room facing the backyard. I breath in rapidly.

'_What the fuck have I gotten myself into? So stupid..'_ The annoying voice in my head screams.

The front door opens and a mans voice could be heard talking to someone on the phone. I curse under my breath. The cabinets in the kitchen open and close as if they were being stocked up.

A breeze comes from an open window within the room. I tippy toe and look out. I see tree with it's branches near the window. This is my only opportunity to get out and not get caught. And who knows what they'll do to me if I get caught?

I pull one leg over the window sill and start to pull my body onto the branches when mans boots stomp up the stairs. I try to move quickly but in my haste I fall over and hit the floor with a sicking snap.

"WHO THE FUCK IS UP HERE!!" An angry voice screams. I scream in pain and shake violently, just my luck. I landed on my wrist and now it's broken. I try to crawl away but the man pokes his head out the window and sees me. He face was scrunch up in anger. And to make matters worse it is Paul. Paul! Out of all the people I could run into.

I turn my face away hoping he won't recognize and might let me leave with a warning. "Who the hell are you scrawny woman!" Paul screams.

I want to scream right back but I risk being caught. "Please let me go. I promise you won't ever see me. I just got lost and was trying to locate where I am," I replied with my face still turned away.

"Bitch don't lie to me! Why are you wearing my shirt and boots? Answer that!" He says in a menacing voice. "You know what don't answer that. Don't you dare move or I swear I won't let you go unharmed!"

The messes I get myself into. Paul's boots land in front of my vision but I dare not lift my head. My hair was a tangle mess covering my face. Paul grabs my chin and makes me stare at him start in the eyes. He gasps of shock. He face turns white.

"Leah?" He whispers..........

::.

* * *

.::

I hope everyone likes it and a cliff hanger :P Review and let me know what you think. Also since I'm so excited for my birthday on saturday I'm updating either on Monday or Tuesday. I just might even update two chapter instead of one. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks for everyone's patience. I just been dealing with lots of problems.

::.


	5. Chapter 5

.::

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of 'Twilight' Series unfortunately. If I did I wouldn't have let Leah suffer and Jacob imprint on Bella daughter, nasty!**

Thanks again to my beta (JacobFan) for editing it and doing such a wonderful job.

I've been dying to post this chapter up for you all wonderful readers all weekend. Last chapter I was so proud with the feedback I got. It's not a lot to some people but to me it means a lot. And I'm very sorry I haven't been able to post it up. My internet has been a problem for the last couple of weeks and I took the first chance I could to post it up. I hope this isn't a let down. And to make somethings clear yes this is a Jacob and Leah fanfic. So no worries. ;]

::.

* * *

::.

**Paul P.O.V.**

"Leah?" I whispered.

I couldn't believe my own eyes even as she lay fragile and broken before me. Her hair is a tangle mess plastered to her beautiful face. She has recently healed wounds running along her neck and legs. I could see the white thin lines adoring her skin. I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands over her smoothly velvet skin. There were deep punctures and I didn't dare think what cause them. Looking at her eyes I was lost in the endless sadness they held.

Her gorgeous bright hazel eyes exposed her feelings. It held so much pain it nearly suffocated me. Once I took in the way she held her self, it told a different story. She held pride, respect, and powerfulness radiating from her every pore.

However, that did not give any excuses for her to be stealing from me and to show up unexpectedly after all the shit she left behind. I'm so fucking confused and annoyed. Anger over takes me as I tremble. Just because she is a mess, I am not going to take it easy on her and pity her. I don't do the _'benefit of the doubt_' crap. The bitch caused me to take over things when Sam left to be with her and she was gonna own up to her shit.

"Where the hell have you been?! Do you know what the fuck you caused when you left? To make matters worse I gotta come home to find you here stealing shit out of my house! For fuck sakes, what's gotten into you?" I scream as my nostrils flare with anger.

Leah shook from her own anger as she directed her pointed look at me. She stood before me and for the first time in a long time, I watch her explode. "You sick bastard! What shit are you talking about? Me? Causing trouble when I left? Do have any idea what I have been going through? If you're just going to stand there and accuse me of shit and not help me, then you can fuck off!" She screeches as she stomps her foot stubbornly. I could tell it took some effort from her part to show no pain I'm positive she's in.

I didn't say I wasn't going to help her out but that doesn't mean I didn't want some answers. She isn't the only that has been through incomprehensible circumstances. True, I have no idea the shit she's been through while she has been gone. But what about me?

After fuck face Sam ditched out, I was left to take care of the mess the pack had become. It hadn't been my duty to comply to but since stupid Jake followed Bella around like a lost pussy pup, I had to take over. None of this wouldn't have happened if Leah hadn't chickened out and left. Hell, all this could have been prevented if she would have faced her issues.

Thing is, after Sam left without telling any of the pack, everything started to fall apart. I know for a fact, the reason Sam left was because he went after Leah. Plus, the sick bastard has no balls to face his actions. He's a weak coward to leave the pack to become a chaos. The pack has to be under the watchful of a leader. It's irritating that he just left thinking someone will pick up after him. Things don't work out like that. When Jake refused to take over, no one followed their given duties and they did as they pleased. One after the other became defiant and eventually it became chaotic.

To make matters worse some leeches just had moved into Forks and we had to be on watch even more then we were before. We couldn't risk a mistake with our people at stake. I wouldn't let anyone be bitten or killed by the mouths of blood sucking, walking dead bodies. Those fuckers's smell like shit and my every instinct told me to rip them to shreds but I couldn't due to the treaty. The leeches could slip at any moment and our obligation is to straighten things out when they did become a problem.

But being as I was the only one doing what we were suppose to I had to make things right when no one else was going to. So thinking that maybe, just maybe once I took charge, Jake would step in to become the rightful Alpha seeing it as the right thing to do. I was sadly mistaken; he was stuck between pitiful Bella's legs sucking up her juices like her loyal lap dog. The most disturbing thought, but no better way to put it. I tried to get the bastard to take charge and to at least to make the other wolves protect the citizens but it was a pointless attempt.

In the end, I was the one to get everything on track. I became Alpha with no choice left and got the other flea bags back in line. I'm so angry beyond belief having to relive all of this. I also know I'm being unrealistic to blame Leah for everything but it's so much easier to blame her for it. But who gives a crap? Right now I wanna yell and she gonna have to deal with it.

"When I ask you a question is the only time I want you opening you mouth to answer them. Oh and as much as I may hate you right now I never said I wouldn't help you**,**" I curse under my breath. It seemed to be getting through her thick skull that I am going to be helping her but not before she said her own share of words.

"Next time be more direct with you choice of words. You're so dense and a screw up. You good for nothing asshole, shit face. You simply talk trash and it all belongs in a toilet full of shit." She smirks.

I shook with frustration. She always has able to get the better out of me and spit out insults I have never heard of. She's a spit firing bitch and I love it. "Just shut up and let me help you into the living room before I change my mind. Besides I don't want my backyard to start smelling like rotten flesh," I say while picking her in arms without caring if whether she would protest or not. She frowns but says nothing.

I felt her shiver in my arms from the cold weather. Even through the mess she has become; she always manages to smell amazingly. She fits perfectly in my arms and if this had been a different circumstances I would of enjoyed having her body pressed tightly against mines.

I made her change out of the damp shirt and into one of my dry shirts, a pair of long socks, and some boxers to keep her warm. I throw in some wood into the fire place to keep us warm from the pouring rain. I place two thin wood pieces I cut up to put on her wrist to limit movement and then wrap her wrist with a long cloth to encase the two wood pieces to keep them in place. That'll have to do for now I suppose. I shrug my shoulders carelessly. I sit by her tensely, still not a clue what to think of this and fire away my questions.

"Leah, what are you doing here? Look I'm not one to apologizeand you know that better than anyone but really, why have you come back after all this years?" I take in her appearance and finally it really hits me what a mess she has become.

She still portrays the powerful character she has but as she sits across from me slumped over; she looks like a completely different person. I look her directly in the eyes and it felt like looking at a stranger. Leah can carry herself effortlessly but her eyes are her down fall. If you've known her for a good amount of time like I do, you can see all you want to know by looking into her eyes.

I'm not gonna lie. I've always been attracted to Leah. Having her sit across me within my reach made it much harder to control myself. My style is to go directly for what I want, but when it comes to Leah; things change. She's her own boss and she isn't gonna let anyone control her. Seeing her so fragile for the first time, I feel possessiveness overcome me. I want more than anything to gather her in my arms and protect her from the outside world.

She sighs. Her shoulders are tense and I could tell it was going to take sometime for her to spill out her troubles to me. After all, I have always been an asshole. I smirk to myself.

"What else I got to loose?" She murmured under her breath but continued. "Before you start blaming me for everything, you need to know everything from my side...'' she says softly.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you think am asking stupid? Hurry the hell up! I don't have all day to listen to you," I say letting my anger get the better of me. I run my hands through my hair and her eyes follow my hands movement. I lick my lips cockily.

"When I left the only one who knew where I went is, Emily. I trusted her like if she were my blood sister. She came to visit as much as she could. Anyway, one day Sam showed up and he found where I was. I never meant for him to find me and I have lost the love him I held for him after a recent accident," She shudders.

I could tell she was having a hard time with this. She's never one to tell how she feels, let alone even say anything about herself. I am in shock she even opened up this bit of information to me, out of all people. It became even more bombshell when she kept on telling me. I lean my elbows on my knees for her to continue showing her my undivided attention.

"Emily was over visiting, she came along with Sam and me to dirt bike. Sam was so moody and at some point Emily had become a smart ass and Sam morphed into a wolf...I mean he and her argue and Sam was so angry he…" She stuttered but I cut her mid-sentence.

I can't fucking believe the fucking bastard had morphed in front of Leah and Emily. He knew better than anyone we have to keep our secret to ourselves and control our anger. I'm outraged. Now she knew everything! She knows we are wolves. What will the elder's do?! Did she even know who members of the pack were? In my fury I miss Leah flinching back as I jump from my seat balling my hands into fists.

"What did you just say?! The pathetic loser morphed in-front of Emily and you! I'm going to rip that bastard a new ass hole!" I go ballistic. I punch my fist into the center glass table cracking the glass leaving my knuckles bleeding. Leah jumped up in shock and took my hands into hers.

"Calm down! I haven't told anyone. That's not all you need to know, there's more. I didn't mean to drop this on you like that. But sit and let me explain the rest." Leah whispered in the gentle voice in hopes to calm me. Everything she says is mute to my ears as my mind fills with ways to kill Sam.

"No!" I scream.

Leah having no other idea how to calm me, kicks me in balls. I buckle from the blow but it only adds to my fuming anger. I turn my eyes directly to her. In my right mind I knew I had to calm down. However, once I'm angry all logic goes out the window. I stomp towards her but not before she quickly presses her body tightly to mine and kisses me. With her soft lips to mine, I lose control. I crush her body to mine, encasing her in my arms. I hungrily kiss her and groan when she sucks on my bottom lip and nibbles on it. She moans when I make her wrap her legs around my waist and grind into her, desperate for the friction.

She puts her arms around my neck and trails kisses to my neck. When she starts to suck on my neck, I groan feeling myself growing hard. All too soon we realize that we were getting out of hand and pull away from each other.

I look away scratching the back of my head and sit back down, stunned. I can't believe what has overcome me. I knew I was attracted to her but not to this extreme. Leah looks away with a rosy tint to her cheeks.

I cough and say, "Thanks?"

Leah also sits back down and keeps hers gaze directed to the floor. "No problem. I just didn't know what else do…" She stutters.

We both ignore the fact that we had lost controlled of our lust. It was a muted thanks to have not let it gotten any further. Neither of us knows what has overcome us**.**

A silence filled the air. Leah stood up and got a cloth from the kitchen. She wet it and came back kneeling in front of me, cleaning my bloody knuckles. Once she was done with my right hand I caress her cheek. She stops for a couple of seconds but continues the task.

"Leah?" I ask softly.

"Hmm?" She replies.

"What just has happen?" I shake my head in confusion.

She finishes and gets back up. "I think its best we discuss things about the problems that have transpire while I've been gone. Nothing happen between us but the fact that I had no other option to calm you down." I nod and sit back down in the couch.

"Since the cat is out the bag nothing else to hide. Sam scarred Emily face when he morphed. Well, Sam was spending a lot of time with Emily. I never thoughy anything of it until I got home from work and caught them screwing each other. That same night I ran out the front door and was hit by a car. I went through in tense therapy and was finally to full recovery after many months. After all that had happen I decided to come back home and make things right. When I was reaching home I encounter Emily and was so angry I morphed into a wolf and was about to kill her but other wolfs showed up and didn't get the chance. But I don't know who they were besides one of them being Jacob." She says.

I couldn't believe my ears. Leah a wolf! She-bitch. The elders have never mention a female being able to do that ever in history. "Leah...I'm speechless. I don't now what to say all to this but what shocks me the most you being a wolf. I've never heard anything like this happening." I replied.

"I know. And now-..." Leah stops talking as soon as we hear a knocking on the back door.

"Shit!" I curse.

::.

* * *

**.::**

**I again say I'm sorry I couldn't post this any sooner. I hate internet sometimes O.o**

**::.**


	6. Chapter 6

.::

**Disclaimer:** I don't_ own_ any of the Twilight Saga characters, however, I wish I could own some of the characters.

A/n: I'm extremely sorry for the extreme amount of time I had not posted up this chapter. My Beta had worked with me quite a lot to get this chapter ready(Thanks my Beta deeply). Unexpectedly, I had a difficult time to finish it up. It was a challenge for me. I'm very disappointed but I'm very hopefully my readers won't be let down. I hope it appeals to everyone and from here on I'll be picking up the pace. In all, I'm very thankful with everyone's patience and everyone who has not abandon the fanfic.

::.

* * *

.::

**Paul P.O.V.**

Everything has been progressing unfavorably for me the last twenty-four hours. First of all, I get home to find Leah. Then I find out she knows werewolf's exist. That's not even all of it!

It's described very lightly in hopes to make the matter it self less stressful for me. Not even having to go near the door, I can tell it's Jacob and the rest of the pack members.

If I had not known why they are here, I probably would have shitted my pants in the past. Before I had been fearful of everyone for I was just beginning the transition of become comfortable and accepting myself as a protecter of the people in the LaPush from vampires. It never had been easy for me. It'd been a drastic change of my life. The way I dealt with everything was with anger and it is still a method that I use to this day.

My fear is past me now though.

I've man up the last couple years and the other wolf's showing up now don't intimidate me one bit.

Its even safe to say the Cullen's fear me. I keep them in check for they know once I'm consumed with anger I rip anything standing in my path. The only thing that can stop me from my blinding anger has always been my wild flower, Leah. When Leah had been here I never let it be known I was attracted to her and cared for her. I kept my distance. Yet, now that she is back I'm not gonna hold back one bit and gonna persist until I get her. I'ma let it be known I care for her and be very bold of it. I've grown to know that when you want something you can't wait around for things to come crawling to your lap but to go after what one desires.

I'm proud to say I'm a man with needs and pent up anger that I want to release one way or another.

In fact just last month Jasper had lost control and almost killed a human. I got a sick joy out of beating him like a rag doll until he came to his senses.

It had taken all my will power to stop myself from killing him even when my natural instincts told me to do so. I had wanted to snap his puny neck in half with my enormous teethes but unable for he hadn't gotten far as to kill the human.

I'd had to stop due to the damn stupid contract, without it I would had taken things to my own hands and killed all the Cullen's. If only these blood suckers weren't around to ruin everyone's life.

It's rare when the whole wolf pack gathers together in one place angrily and that's only when there is an emergency. Most the times when we are around each other it's cause we are stuffing our fat asses with huge amounts of food and fooling around like little kids.

So it would be a great mistake for me to act foolish. I mean for freaking sakes, the guys have a nose that can pick up any scent from miles away. I can only hope my smelly and messy place will cover up Leah's scent.

I wouldn't mind having Leah's scent covering my home, however, I'm having a hard time even restraining myself around her and wanting to give in to my lust. I would do just about anything to have her right now.

I hurriedly grab Leah's slim hand and stash her in the closet under the stairs in hopes no one realizes she has come back. "Stay in here beautiful," I say as I caress her left smooth silky cheek. I get an odd stare from her and just moves away while shutting the door in front of my face. I just chuckle and move quickly to the back door.

I open the door and bang it closed behind me as I step out to the backyard.

"Was up guys? "I smile nervously. '_Fuck my life..Fuck my life..Why are they here?..Fuck..Fuck..Fuck' _I repeatedly say over in my mind.

"Shut up, Paul!" Jacob growls under his breath. His anger towards me is uncalled for and for him to even have the guts to talk to me like that, Jacob sure has some nervous in him.

_'I truly hate it when he acts like he is the Alpha now…Fucker is a pussy..I have the upper hand now' _I smirk cockily. I take my eyes of Jacob momentarily and ultimately notice Sam is here along with Emily.

Once I took in Emily's face I'm repulsed and have the urge to puke right there and then. She has so many scars running across her face. One of her eye lids is almost closed completely, therefore, leaving her blind in one eye.

Her forehead is huge due to the top of her head missing hair. Her scars are thick with pink tint to them and jagged skin all over. A chill runs down my back just thinking of actually touching her face. The texture of her face is all messed up.

She used to be pretty looking, yet, now literally looks like a walking monster. No wonder no one dares to stare at her in the face.

I've come to wonder how Sam can even sleep with her and leave an amazing woman like Leah. Like seriously! The two could never compare by a long shot.

Emily's body is visibly shaking with fear from what only Leah and I know. There is some purple and nasty black looking buries sticking from under the sleeves of her navy blue T-shirt which I could only guess came from Leah's doing.

I smile in triumph. It's horrible to be smirking about someone getting hurt but karma is a bitch. So? Fuck it. I swell with proudness at the fear that is radiating from her form.

I wouldn't mind making Emily's face looking much worse. Plus, how worse can it get from what her face already is? Much more.

I growl furiously in Sam's direction, yet, didn't have the temerity to move an ounce knowing it would be pointless when in fact everyone is gathered around me.

However, I can always make the asshole bow down and no-one can do anything but to listen to their Alpha.

All the over grown wolfs staring daggers at me is overwhelming. I'm clueless as to why they would be angry when I haven't done anything but help out these fag bags. If I ever get the chance, I would like to feed them a bag full of dicks.

They been so ungrateful for the last couple of years. I've helped them without a complain ever leaving my lips. If I were to think back to the person I was back then and the person I am now, I have done a complete 360. I've mature greatly if I say so myself. My only down fall is having a worse temper than I used to have.

I do have some acknowledgment of some of the people in the pack have stick to my side but I wouldn't let them know that knowing they might use it to tease the other guys. The last thing I want everyone to think I favor some over the others even if I do but no one needs to know that.

If I want them to think I don't know what is going on, I have to act clueless.

"Paul, where the hell were you? Do you know that Emily's life was in danger?" Jacob screams in my face and signals for everyone to walk into my living room.

I'm getting irritated with this bastard. If he keeps acting like he owns the place, I might just pound him for fun, yet, I wouldn't mind Leah kissing me again. I grin at the memory of Leah kissing me.

I stride in with confidence and follow in after Embry. The whole fucking pack is here, except for Quil. He probably of baby-siting, Claire. Hmhp, pathetic loser is that child's lap dog. Literally!

"Hold your shit, Jacob. Start from the beginning and don't be bossing me around, pussy. I can make you eat shit out of the toilet for all your worth." I growl.

Lately I've been very suspicious of Jacob. Ever since Sam had left is like he isn't him self. If you look very closely at his eyes they have black mixture tint to them when he becomes angry. I have been picking up odd behaviors as well but I am not about to let anyone else in it just yet. I want to figure it out by myself.

Everyone around snickers at my come back.

Jacob grumbles, but, proceeds pretending like noting just happened. "From what we know from Emily….She said that she was leaving Sue's house and while she was heading home she ran right mask into a unknown wolf. She said that once the wolf approached her, the unknown wolf became furies and went in for an attack." I only nod for Jacob to continue while trying not to snicker.

"Once we arrived, we tackled down the wolf and pulled it away from Emily. It's pure desire was to kill Emily. We were lucky to arrive in time to stop this or we would of been too late…What's most shocking about this is that it was a female werewolf," Jacob explains.

I felt rueful for Leah. All this bastards were questioning how a "pure" woman like Emily could be threaten. When in fact the bitch was sleeping around with Sam. How in hell could Sam leave Leah for a monster like Emily? For fuck sakes! I can't even look at her without getting the urge to puke and curse the hoe out. I've just had about enough of this bullshit. At this point I'm keeping Leah hidden away from them as long as possible.

If Emily died she probably wouldn't have been missed. This whole situation is being blown out of proportion. The slut-bag Emily is save. So what more do they want?

Yeah, they don't know who the she-werewolf is. I know though. So, that's all that matters.

"Are you telling me you all six couldn't take her down?" I smile smugly. The guys gaze to the floor shamefully except for Jacob popping out his chest in cocky confidence.

Seth raises his hand to get permission to speak up. I am rather impressed since the kid is usually a quiet, happy going kid. The kid sure does take after his sister and is starting to mature to an intelligent man.

Lately Seth has been showing signs of leadership and been standing out most from the other guys. His skills in combat have increase a great majority that I'm even starting to doubt my own skills.

I raise my left eyebrow in acknowledgment.

"Paul, she has extreme power and runs at an amazing speed. It's unheard of! We need to find her and inform the elders. This is the first time in history for the Quileute wolves to have a female wolf. But besides all this drama we need to simply get our acts together. Ever since Sam left we took it upon our selves to not do our duty. We have taken you for granted, Paul. Out of all of us you unexpectedly got everyone together to do their part." Seth says with tremendous energy.

I chuckle at the kid and ruffle his hair up. Patting Seth's back I turn to face everyone in the pack.

"Okay, first thing is first. Sam why have you come back when yo-" I start to say but get interrupted by Emily's annoying squeaky voice. I growl viciously bur remain quiet to hear what she has to say.

"Paul, please! I'm so scared by who it might be. I need protection!" Emily begs hysterically and has tears running down her cheeks.

"You have Sam don't you?" I say sarcastically.

"I ah-oh...Yes, well. I mean then Sam would look over me?"Emily says through fake tears.

I could see directly through her fake exterior. How people could be fooled by her, beats me.

I nod only to her question wanting nothing more than to get away from her presence.

Tackling me with a hug, Emily says the following to me "Thanks, Paul!Whoever the bitch is won't even dare hurt me wi-" I fling Emily of me and turn on her.

"Who the fuck are you to call Leah a bitch? When your the whore sleeping around with Sam, huh?" I say with anger poring out of me like an exploding volcano urging forward to do extreme damage with anything in it's way.

At this point my mind has shut down and my only pure focus is to kill Emily for insulting Leah. The guys have stunned faces but react quickly to grab me. Their tries are pointless as I bark them to stay back. They have no choice but to watch before their eyes as I am about to enjoy shredding her inch by inch.

I stomp my way to Emily, yet, not before Leah comes running out the closest and gets in between us.

I glare at Leah for her stupidity for letting the others know she is here. Though I shouldn't be the one speaking for I pretty much let everyone know Leah is the mysteries werewolf.

Everyone around gasps and start to shout words at each other. Momentarily Emily is forgotten while crying helplessly with Sam at her side trying to comfort her. Within seconds Leah and I are consumed by shouts and curses.

"Shut the hell up everyone!" Jake screams from the top of his lungs. One by one everyone starts to settle down until eventually everyone is quite.

I'm heated to the point where I want to destroy my place with no care at all and maybe even kill some of this dumb asses.

"You all are stupid, clueless shit holes, have it all wrong. Emily indeed was attacked by a she-werewolf and it was Leah. The reasons though are cause Emily is sleeping with Sam and now here she is acting like the victim. I per say wouldn't had mind if she died for all I care." I say furiously but stare at Leah with tender eyes only meant for her.

Leah quickly acts by pushing me to the couch and sits next to me trying to keep me calm. I still have my own share of words that have gone unspoken but with Leah's touch, my body instantly reacts to her. I lean into her and burry my face in her hair. At this point I don't care for everyone to see my affection I have towards Leah.

Leah sighs and surprisingly still lets me lean into her without complaining to me to get the fuck of her.

Everyone around has directed their gaze to both Emily and Sam all the while ignoring my weird mood swings, waiting for an explanation.

"The reason to explain my actions are because I have imprinted on her but I still love Leah!" Sam says pathetically.

Leah is so heated she gets up from my side and punches Sam is the face knocking him out cold. Then she turns on Emily and growls at her. Leah grabs her by the hair of what is left and says the following "Let me be clear my dear, Emily. Next time I ever hear you speak bad of me I won't hesitate to shred you to pieces. I won't do anything right this moment for the sake of others who_ "might"_ still care about you".

I get up from my sit and turn both to Embry and Jared. I command them to pick up Sam and to take him to the elders. I tell them to order for a meeting. They nod and head out the door dragging Sam through the floor with Emily walking behind them.

Everything else happens in a flash.

Before I knew it Leah is bombarded with questions. Seth being among the first hugging his sister and asking questions none stop. The next four hours are spend in explaining everything to the pack and filling them in what is to come next.

::.

* * *

.::

I really hope this is to everyone's liking. Let me hear what you think. Don't be intimidated on emailing or asking on anything you may be confused of. I always answer. Anyway, hope everyone reviews and tells me what you enjoyed and hope to see what is to come.

::.


End file.
